return_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200214-history
Sheldon Cooper
Entrance Penny, Penny, Penny Sheldon knocks the door three times, shouting "Penny!" three times before he enters. Special Attacks Neutral B - Paintball Sheldon uses a Painball gun to shoot a paintball. The paintball can be of four colors: Red, Blue, Yellow and Green (The Player's colors). Sheldon's color makes more damage and knockback than the others, enemy's color doesn't anything, and the rest do damage without knockback. If the Painball falls on the ground, it becames a slip trap. Side B - ZOOM ZOOM Sheldon will disguise as his favorite Superhero: Flash, and he will start running while he is saying "ZOOM ZOOM". This attack works like Wario's Bike. Running and Jumping. If you press A, Sheldon will stop. If you press B, Sheldon will drop a Banana (That becomes a trap) and he dashes forward with more speed and damage. This will finish the attack. Up B - Doppler Effect Sheldon disguises as the Doppler Effect and he flies upward doing a weird sound. As the Doppler Effect, Sheldon can absorb enemies and proyectiles and throw them off. Down B - Luminous Fish Sheldon puts his Lamp Fish in front of him. Now, you have a limited movement (Like Leonidas' Down . If someone touches the lamp fish, he/she will be stunned (no damage). But, if you press B, the Lamp Fish will make an spark of light. Doing 3 sparks, pressing Down B or getting damage (Sheldon, not the fish) will end the attack. Final Smash - Rock, Paper, Scissors, Lizard, Spock Sheldon suggests to play "Rock, Paper, Scissors, Lizard, Spock" confusing the opponent. Then, you must press a button to choose one of the posibles choices: Up: Rock Side: Paper Down: Scissors A: Lizard B: Spock If Sheldon wins, the opponent recieves 80% of damage. The rules of the game can be found here KOSFX KOSFX1: "Aah!" KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: *Screams* Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: "BAZINGA!" Sd: "I'm Batman. Shhh!" Dn: "It's a Trap!" Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1: "There's no more Sheldon! I'm the Sword Master!" 2: *sings and plays the piano* 3: *smiles* Failure/Clap: Lays on the ground, with cats Standard Attacks TBA Red & Leo Discussion Red: *Knocks twice* Leo (x3) Leo: *Knocks twice* Reddy (x3) Red: If it's irony, Sheldon won't get it. He's a genius, but the littlest stuff gets out his understanding. Leo: Another scientist? At least, this dosen't make strange things. He only uses geeky weapons like disguises, lamps, and paintball. Red: Don't forget his Final Smash: Stone-Paper-Scissors-Lizard-Spock Leo: How do you play that? Red: Easy... Paper smashes scissors... Leo: No, Reddy, don't tell me. I can deduce it. Red: *Sarcastic Laugh* Character Description Sheldon Lee Cooper PhD, is a fictional character on the CBS television series The Big Bang Theory, portrayed by actor Jim Parsons. For his portrayal, Parsons has won three Primetime Emmy Awards, a Golden Globe Award, a TCA Award, and a Critics' Choice Television Award. Sheldon is a theoretical physicist at Caltech who shares an apartment with his colleague and best friend, Leonard Hofstadter (Johnny Galecki). He is a former child prodigy with genius level IQ, but has an almost total lack of social skills, a tenuous understanding of humor, and he experiences difficulty recognizing irony and sarcasm in other people, although he himself often employs them. He exhibits highly idiosyncratic and narcissistic behavior and a general lack of humility or empathy. These characteristics provide the majority of the humor involving him, which has caused him to be described as the show's breakout character. Despite speculation that Sheldon's personality traits may be consistent with Asperger syndrome, obsessive–compulsive personality disorder and asexuality, co-creator Bill Prady has repeatedly stated that Sheldon's character was neither conceived nor developed with regard to any of these traits. Classic Mode TBA Role in SSE TBA Extras Colors & Costumes -Colors * * * * * Trivia * Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Big Bang Theory Category:Male Category:Human Category:Adult Category:Hero Category:Warner Bros. Category:Funny Characters Category:Internet Meme Category:Celebrities Category:Lawl Nova Category:Lawl Nova's Video Movesets Category:Video Movesets